For His Sister: a ninjago fanfic
by TLFScarheart12
Summary: Requestd by Sarah Jacobson. Nya's bracelet is stolen when her shop is broken into. Kai, Jay, and Zane go to find it despite Kai having caught a bad cold from Cole.
1. Chapter 1: Nya's Bracelet

Kai shook his head slowly at the sound of sickly coughing that was emitting from Cole's room. They had been going on for since the day before when Cole first woke up with a cold and a fever. Once Kai and the others had promised him the team would be fine without him for a few days, Cole had agreed to stay in bed and rest.

Kai was a little surprised on how easily Cole was convinced. Kai himself never would give in to an illness that quickly. For one he didn't like the idea of staying in bed while someone possibly needed his help. For two staying in bed was boring.

Kai's thoughts were interrupted by more coughs followed by a violent sneeze.

Kai frowned and headed to the kitchen. Right now it was Cole who needed the help. He quickly got a cup and made some tea making sure not to use any from Sensei Wu's private stash. Once the tea was hot he put the teapot and the cup on a tray and took it heading to Cole's room.

Quietly he came in, checking to make sure Cole was awake before saying, "Hey, I brought you some tea."

"Thanks," Cole smiled sitting up.

"You feeling any better?" Kai asked.

"Not really, but I don't think I'm any worse either," Cole answered drinking some tea.

"That's good at least." Kai smiled.

Cole was tough. Kai was sure he'd be fine. Still being sick wasn't fun and it was good to know Cole wasn't getting worse.

"Is…AH-TCHOO!...excuse me. Is the team doing okay?"

"We're doing fine. Nothing's even come up," Kai assured him.

Famous last words.

At that moment Zane came running in out of breath.

"Kai," he panted, "It's Nya…I don't know what…But I sense something…concerning her is wrong…We need to go now!"

Kai's eyes widened and he turned to follow Zane. Then he paused and looked back to make sure Cole was okay with only Sensei Wu to look after him.

"I'll be fine," Cole told him, "Go help your sister."

Kai nodded and ran following Zane and Jay to the dragons.

"Oh man what could have happened. What if Nya's hurt? She could be bleeding, or have a broken leg, or maybe she hurt her head, or maybe she's unconscious, or…" Jay babbled.

"Jay stop!" Kai was practically pleading, "I don't want to think about what could have happened."

The dragons landed just outside the village. The three ninjas ran to the store Nya owned. Kai immediately saw the problem. One of the windows was broken and inside everything was a mess.

Kai and Jay ran in calling Nya's name and looking under large pieces of armor she might be trapped under. But there was no sign of her.

"Oh gosh…please tell me she wasn't kidnapped." Jay said sounding panicked.

"I sense her still being in the village. She may have simply gone out shopping and was away during the break in," Zane suggested.

"Let's split up and look for her. Meet up back here in an hour." said Kai.

Kai searched through the crowds of the shopping district calling Nya's name. No one seemed to have seen her. Kai wasn't sure how anyone could have seen anybody in this crowd anyway. There had to be some special sales going on or something.

Finally just as Kai was about to give up and return the blacksmith shop he spotted her buying some tools.

"NYA!" Kai called out running to her.

"Kai?" Nya turned obviously surprised to see him.

"Thank the seven gods you're okay." Kai breathed feeling relieved.

"Kai what's wrong? What happened?" Nya asked.

"It's the shop. It's been broken into," said Kai, "We need to meet up with the others now."

The two ran back to the shop to find Zane and Jay waiting.

"You found her!" Zane said smiling.

"Nya, are you hurt?" Jay asked.

"I'm fine," Nya assured, "But, I need to get this place cleaned up and figure out what was stolen."

"I'll give you a hand!" Jay said eagerly.

"We all will," said Kai.

Zane nodded in agreement.

The job took several hours but at last the helmets were stacked neatly, the swords were shining on display, and all the armor was upright.

"Find what was stolen?" Jay asked wiping sweat from his brow.

"No, all the armor seems to be…wait…" Nya frowned.

She checked a drawer and her eyes went wide.

"My bracelet!" she exclaimed.

"Your what?" Zane asked.

"The bracelet my mom left for me when she died. It's gone!" Nya looked ready to cry.

"Don't worry, Nya. We'll find it!" Jay said.

Kai looked outside. The sun was already low in the sky.

"Much as I hate to say this, we can't start now," he said, "Let's head back to the dojo. Nya, you should come with. It's not safe here."

30 minutes later they were back at the dojo.

"I'll talk to Cole and see what he suggests," said Jay.

"Good idea," Kai agreed, "Cole always has a plan."

"Where was he today anyway?" Nya asked.

As if on cue, 3 violent sneezes were heard from Cole's room.

"In there…doing that mostly," Jay answered.

"He has a cold," Zane explained.

"Oh, poor guy," Nya said sympathetically.

"He's doing alright," said Sensei Wu walking up to the group, "He told me the three of you went to help you, Nya. I'm glad to find you safe."

"Thanks, Sensei," Nya replied.

"We're going to finish cleaning up this mess tomorrow," said Kai determinedly, "We have to find Nya's bracelet."

"I'm not sure I understand its importance," said Zane.

Kai looked to Nya, but she withdrew. He sighed knowing he'd have to explain.

"Listen guys, haven't you found it weird that Nya has to run the shop until the can get enough money to hire someone to help her sell it," Kai asked.

"Come to think of it, yeah, that is weird. Why don't you just leave the shop to your parents?" Jay asked.

"Nya and I don't have any," Kai explained, "Our dad died a few years ago in an accident while making a weapon. Our mom got sick right after Nya was born and didn't get better. But, she wanted Nya to feel like she was still part of her life, even though they never really met. So she had our dad specially make that bracelet for her."

"I understand," Zane said kindly.

Jay had broken into tears.

Kai sighed. He couldn't remember his mother well, but he knew she must have been kind to give Nya such a gift. They had to get it back for her.


	2. Chapter 2: The Next Morning

Kai had trouble waking up the next morning. His head hurt and her felt tired out. As soon as pulled pushed the blanket off of him he began to shiver.

What's wrong with me? he thought.

His answer came with a tickle in his throat. Kai tried to cough it out but the cough only flared it into a sore throat.

Just great, he thought, I've caught Cole's cold.

Groaning he got up, dressed and headed to the bathroom. After using the restroom, brushing his teeth, and combing his hair, he took a good look in the mirror. He had to hide his illness from the others, or they'd make him stay in bed too. Kai couldn't stay in bed now. Not with his sister needing his help.

Kai wasn't very flushed, but he was pale. His eyes looked relatively normal though. He pulled on his mask and smiled. It hid enough of his face to look normal.

Now for his voice. Kai cleared his throat and said, "Samurai and ninja."

He smiled again. He didn't sound horse or stuffed up.

He rarely coughed or sneezed even when he was sick, which gave him further protection. His cold was well hidden.

He quickly went to join the others.

"You're finally awake!" Jay exclaimed, "We thought you'd be up early since it was your sister who needs help."

"Sorry," Kai apologized, "How's…a-choo! Excuse me. How's Cole?"

"His fever has gone down a lot," said Zane, "but he's congested making his other symptoms a bit worse. He'll have to stay behind on this one."

Kai nodded. He may have to help his sister, but there was no reason Cole couldn't rest.

"Cole said he'd heard the other day of a small gang of bandits in the area that has robbed several places in the village already," said Jay, "We should track them down first. Chances are they're the culprits."

"Let's go then!" Kai declared.

"Aren't you going to eat, Kai?" Jay asked.

"I'll eat a big lunch. Nya needs me now," said Kai.

This was half of the truth. Kai did want to hurry and get his sister's bracelet back, but he also didn't want to take off his mask and give away his condition.

"Okay then, your stomach." said Jay.

He headed out of the dojo. Kai was about to follow him when Zane blocked the door looking Kai squarely in the eyes.

"Zane, what are you doing? We have to go." said Kai trying to get around him.

"You're not well," said Zane bluntly.

Kai's eyes widened. He'd completely forgotten about Zane's gift.

"I'm not as bad as Cole is," Kai protested, "I can help."

"You need to rest. I sense you have a fever," Zane told him.

"Nya's my sister, Zane," said Kai firmly, "And that bracelet was our mother's. I can't just let this one go. It's all Nya has from her."

Zane's gaze softened. He was silent for a moment.

Then he said, "At least keep your mask on to help prevent it from spreading."

"I was planning on doing that anyway," said Kai, "Please don't tell Jay."

"I won't so long as you don't get worse," said Zane.

Zane let Kai past, and Kai headed to his dragon.

The ninja of ice has an easily melted heart. Who knew? he thought.

Kai's dragon seemed to also notice Kai's condition. It wined when Kai came in and nuzzled him a bit.

Am I hiding this worse than I thought? Kai asked himself.

Zane must have over heard, because he answered in a whisper, "Dragons, like other animals, have a mild sixth sense."

Kai nodded a thanks to Zane and climbed on.

He stroked his dragon's neck, "Don't worry. I'll be okay."

The dragon wined again but took off along with Zane's dragon catching up with Jay.

Now to find that bracelet.


	3. Chapter 3: She is His Strength

The dragons flew to the forest of tranquility, where Cole suspected the bandits to be hiding. Above the trees the air was thick with dust due to the nearby volcano. This aggravated Kai's already very sore throat, making him cough. Luckily, Jay seemed too focused on getting Nya's bracelet back to notice.

You know, Kai thought, all things considered I really couldn't have asked for a better guy for her to date.

Kai, Jay, and Zane landed looking for signs of the bandit camp. "A forest camp is sure to have at least a little litter. Search the ground," said Jay.

The ninjas nodded and did just that.

Sure enough, before long, Kai noticed signs of human inhabitants: bits of paper, ashes from touches, and even waste matter. It was disgusting, but Kai followed them after beckoning the other ninjas to follow him.

At last, they found a group of tents with a couple campfires. About 10 or so bandits were talking about previous successes, playing games, and generally relaxing.

Kai scanned the camp. There was no where he could see where they would have stashed the bracelet. Were they too late?

Then a conversation hit Kai's ears.

"And it was in a blacksmith shop! Of all the places for a woman to work!" one bandit laughed.

"Girl should have left the job to the man of the house. Maybe then she'd still have her bracelet," his friend sneered.

Then they both began to laugh.

Kai clutched his fist in anger. He knew they were talking about Nya and he wanted to punch them right into their campfire this second. But he held back. If he did that, he'd just raise the alarm.

"So did you sell it yet?" the second bandit asked.

"Nah. Not yet. Do it when I feel like it, no rush. It's nice and safe in my pocket," the first said.

"He has Nya's bracelet." Jay whispered.

"Could there be a way to get it from him without raising the alarm?" Zane whispered back.

Whether there was or not, the ninjas would never know.

At that moment Kai's cold crept up on him. He quickly turned his head away from the others and sneezed, "a-choo!"

It wasn't very loud, but it was enough to attract the attention of the bandits closest to them.

"Ninjas!" one of them cried, and soon the whole camp was ready to fight.

"Kai, we'll distract the others. Get the bracelet back from that one," said Jay.

Kai nodded and drew his sword.

"NINJAAAGO!" Zane and Jay tornadoed into the other bandits knocking them back and away from the bandit who had Nya's Bracelet.

Kai rushed forward and swung his sword. The bandit jumped back grabbing his own sword. He swung, but Kai held up his blade in defense. The clang of clashing metal agonized his headache. Kai shook his head in a futile attempt to dull it, giving the bandit a clear shot. Kai only in time saw the blade heading towards his neck and ducked.

He groaned. Why did physical work have to be so hard when you were sick?

He lifted his own sword. He wouldn't let his condition get the best of him, not with Nya counting on him to get back their mother's bracelet.

The thought of his little sister gave him new found strength. He produced a stabbing movement with his blade that, while missing the bandit's skin, did tear his pocket and sent the bracelet tumbling to the ground.

Then he ducked under another wild swing from the bandit and slid beside him grabbing the bracelet from the ground.

It was safe. Now to make sure it would never land in this man's filthy hands again.

"NINJAAAGO!" Kai grabbed a rope and began tornadoing in a circle around the bandit tying him up as he went.

He turned to the others, who had dealt with the rest of the bandits while he had gotten back the bracelet.

"We'll send the authorities when we get back to the village," said Kai, holding out the bracelet to show he'd managed to get it back.

"Agreed," said Zane, nodding.

Kai followed the others back to their dragons and lifted off. Kai was pleased. He'd gotten Nya's bracelet back. He let out a breath of relief. With that breath seemed to go his strength, as he suddenly felt very tired.

Kai's eyelids grew heavy. His vision blurred slightly, and he couldn't focus on what was in front of him. Despite desperately trying not to fall asleep, he found himself tilting to his side.

Suddenly, he got a wake-up call. Kai lost his balance and slipped right off his dragon. If he hadn't still been holding on firmly to the harness, he would have crashed into the trees below. Instead, he was dangling in the sky below the great red creature.

"KAI!" Jay cried when he saw what had happened.

"LAND QUICKLY!" Zane called.

The dragons began to descend. Before long, Kai was on the ground safely.

Once the adrenaline died down, Kai turned to face a surprised looking Jay and a very concerned looking Zane.


	4. Chapter 4: Return the the Dojo

"Are you okay?" Zane asked, "Did you hit any trees on your way down?"

"No. I'm fine," Kai assured him.

"What happened?" Jay asked.

"I guess I accidentally lost my balance," Kai replied casually.

"How did you manage to do that?" Jay asked, "You've never done it before. And besides, dragons are HUGE! It's not like it's tricky to stay on top of them."

Kai was about to give another excuse when he felt another sneeze coming on. He quickly turned his head and covered his mouth, despite still having his mask on. "A-CHOO! Excuse me."

He turned to face the others again, and his heart sank a bit. Jay's thoughtful expression told Kai that Jay was starting to piece together what was going on.

"Kai, are you feeling okay?" Jay asked, "You're acting like Cole did when he first caught his cold."

"What do you mean?" Kai asked, trying to keep a low profile.

"You've ben sneezing more than usual. Only slightly, but still more than usual. And you're having trouble doing physical activities. Zane and I both saw you struggle with your sword earlier. Now you can't even stay on top of your dragon." said Jay.

Kai sighed. He was out of excuses.

"I think, Kai, you should tell Jay the truth." said Zane.

Kai sighed. Now there really was no escape. It was probably best at this point not to make Jay mad.

"I…may have picked up Cole's cold," he admitted.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jay asked, "You shouldn't have been out here today."

"Because, I hate staying in bed." Kai replied defensively, taking out Nya's bracelet, "Especially when people need me. This bracelet means the world to Nya. I couldn't just lie around knowing it was lost. Nya's my sister."

Jay stared at Kai for a moment. It occurred to Kai that as Nya's boyfriend, he probably felt the same way.

"I get what you're saying," said Jay finally, "I probably would have done the same thing."

"Take the bracelet back to Nya you two," Zane said, "I'll handle bringing the bandits to justice."

Kai nodded and saw Jay to the same.

"Feel better my friend," said Zane before remounting his dragon and flying off.

Kai was about to climb back onto his dragon when Jay stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You're riding with me. We need to make sure you don't fall off again," he said.

Kai shrugged. It didn't really matter to him. They needed to get back to the dojo.

The two soon arrived home and headed inside.

"Okay Kai, give me the bracelet so I can give it to Nya. Then go lie down and get some rest," said Jay.

"Woah! Who said anything about that?" said Kai.

"I did just now," said Jay firmly, "Kai, you're sick. You need to stay in bed until this blows over."

"Not happening!" Kai said stubbornly.

"Why not? We got the bracelet back!" Jay exclaimed.

"I told you, I hate staying in bed," Kai argued

"But you need it!" Jay said sharply.

"What is goidg od out here?" came a stuffed up voice.

Kai turned to see Cole standing in the doorway of his room.

"What are you doing up?" Jay asked, sounding concerned.

"You try to rest whed everybody's shoutidg outside you roob," Cole said, "What are you two arguidg about?"

"Kai caught your cold. I'm trying to convince him to rest," said Jay.

"I'm not that bad, Jay. I don't need to stay in bed," Kai said, his anger boiling.

"Stop it both of you. Jay, I'll haddle this. Thed I'll go back to bed." said Cole.

Jay nodded, "Okay."

Kai sighed and reluctantly gave Jay the bracelet. Jay headed towards the guest room where Nya was staying.

Cole sat down and motioned Kai to do the same.

"Be hodest with be, Kai," he said, "Why dod't you wadt to do what you doe you deed to?"

"I hate staying in bed," said Kai, "It's boring! And people might need me while I'm there."

"Dobody Like stayidg id bed, Kai. You thidk I've beed happy stayidg id by roob all day dowing that you three were out fightidg badits?" Cole asked.

"Then why are you doing it, not that I want you to strain yourself," said Kai.

"That the adswer right there. I'd just worry everybody if I didd't. Add eved if I was out there, I wouldd't be able to help buch. I bay have just bade thodgs worse. You were lucky."

Kai frowned. He hadn't thought of that.

"It's dot like this is forever," Cole continued, "It'll just be a few day add both of us will be back as didjas. But udtil thed we deed to rest."

Kai nodded, "I guess you're right. Fine, I'll stay in bed until the worst of this blows over. Hows your cold by the way. Your sounding really stuffed up."

"By fevers dowd but….AHT-CHOO! AHT-CHOO! AAHT-CHOOOO!" Cole banged his head on the table. With the last sneeze.

He moaned in pain cluctching where he hit the table, "Excuse be…That's adother good reasod to stay id bed…Pillows are soft thed tables."

Footnote to Sarah Jacobson: Thank you for your request. Much as I love writing seezefics though I am hoping to give them a break. However it was nice to complete the set. :)


End file.
